The Tale of Sirius Blades
by Big.Noname
Summary: Who is he, and why is he here? Learn about life 100 years after the hero defeated Jack of Blades for the last time. But is Jack back? Find out as the story cleverly unfolds. Later in the story it'll get to the angst part. Mabye.


**The Tale of Sirius Blades**

**An original full length Fable fanfic**

**(p.s. and shit, I don't own Fable, or Fab-lay as I like to call it, and anything in it)**

**Chapter 1: New Guild Order**

You cannot defeat me hero!" I howled as I circled Archon's Folly. I swiftly headed for the platform upon which a hero in platinum armor was wielding the Avo's Tear. As I landed on the triangular floor, I blasted my burning fire breath at the hero, but he rolled out of the way in just the nick of time. He swung his mighty blade at me with incredible force. I was defeated. All that remained of me was a mask. I commanded the Hero to wear me, telling him of all the power he could have, the strength, the immortality. But without a second thought the hero tossed me into the air and I landed into the burning lava, screaming in pain.

I awoke with a start, cool sweat pouring down my face, my heart pounding ten times a second. I just had another one of those battling dreams of mine. I got up from my blanket and stepped onto the cold floor of New Bowerstone. My parents, poor and unwell, died not too long ago, I am now the town orphan. "Well, time to start another crappy day." I said. Pulling on my clothes i watched the other children run by with their parents, how happy they were. When i stood up, i saw some guild apprentices walk in through the doors. "What are they doing here?" i questioned myself

I walked to school glumly, dragging my feet, watching the trail they made in the dirt road. Arriving at school I took my seat and Mr.Gout came to the front of the classroom and started pointing at the blank chalkboard.

"Today, we'll be learning about the greatest hero of all time. He was famous for many quests from the guild such as Orchard Farm, The White Balverine, The Arena, and Bargate Prison. Yet he made his greatest debut fighting the great villain, Jack of Blades. Jack of Blades was a fearsome fellow, but the hero never cared, because Jack was after his family. You see children, that's an important lesson there, always protect your family."

"How does that work for Sirius? He ain't got no family!" said a boy in the front.

"Billy! You are not to say that! It's not nice." scolded Mr.Gout. This hurt me like a knife through the heart. It was true, I couldn't defend myself from that.

"Now, resuming our lesson. The Hero was from around the time of my grandfather, the first Gout in the teaching industry, about 100 years ago. And though he has done these things so long ago, we still celebrate his final victory against Jack of Blades in where he defeated him in one great battle. We call that celebration, Archon's Day, which is tomorrow. Archon's Day is best celebrated in the town of Snowspire, which is the closest population to the Final Battle site. But since Necropolis was repopulated after a mass exorcism, there has been festivities beyond your wildest dreams going on there. And so you don't forget, you can sign up for jobs at the guild for a few gold an hour." Said Mr.Gout. This caught my attention, I've always wanted a job, something to give my life meaning. "And don't...," Mr.Gout was cut off as Nightwatch, the current head at the Guild of Heroes and master archer, walked in.

"Excuse me, Mr.Gout, but i need to interrupt your lesson for just a few moments." stated Nightwatch, and without waiting for his response, he continued, "There is a message from the guild for the town of New Bowerstone. Due to the recent attack in Greatwood lake, the guards from North New Bowerstone to Darkwood Entrance have been eliminated by powerful bandits. Fortunately, the bandits were fended off by our guild apprentices. But that leaves a shortage of guards, so we at the guild signed a decree with the mayor of New Bowerstone to have guild apprentices as the new guards for this town. Since we are the current law-holders we have some new laws to abide by.

First, no disrespecting guards, doing so will get you a one-way ticket to the Guild Jail for a night, regardless of age. Second, Weapons are still not allowed in New Bowerstone unless you have a permit from the guild as a good hero or need protection. And finally, no one is allowed out of the town unless the are fifteen or older, or if they are accompanied by a parent, no exceptions. Any questions? No. Good." Nightwatch walked out of the room.

I couldn't believe my ears. My hopes were lost of getting a job. I'm only twelve and an orphan! Damn.

Class carried on as scheduled, without further interruption, and ended. I walked the way i came. Head-down, dragging my feet, passing the barber, tavern, tailor, and finally arriving at my ''house'' across from the market and the now-closed cullis gate. The shopkeeper left me some meat and apples, like he always does. I wish I could buy my own, then I'll feel important. I ate my food which made me tired as a rock. I fell asleep in a heartbeat.

As I was falling through the air when the hero threw me. While i was falling, part of my energy shot out of the mask and swam through the sky at great speed, heading in a south-east direction. I came to the small, thriving village of South Bowerstone. There I headed toward the tavern and found a dark mercenary. I possessed his body. I was that mercenary. Filled with bloodlust I ravaged and burned the town to ashes with incredible power. Alas this body was too weak to hold me, he imploded with that power. I flew to the west.

When I awoke I had Nightwatch's words running through my head like a motor, whatever a motor is, I mean seriously it's the 14th century! Where was I? Oh yeah, "_No disrespecting guards, doing so will get you a one way ticket to the Guild Jail for a night, regardless of age. regardless of age. REGARDLESS OF AGE. _I have a plan.

**I hope that was long enough and i wish for good reviews! Chapter 2 in production.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
